Forum:RFC/Bombka190
Z tych samych powodów, co ban dla Bombki, zakładam mu RFC – chciałbym bowiem wiedzieć, co towarzystwo sądzi 12:29, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) :Szefie, odwala Ci już chyba na jego punkcie. Ale dobrze, z miłą chęcią. Najpierw tylko wspomnę, osohodzi. RFC to Request For Comment. Rzeczowe, spokojne wypowiedzi, żadnych głosów. My piszemy, on odpowiada. My podajemy zarzuty, on się stara usprawiedliwiać. Oto i przykład takiego dobrego RFC: http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:RFC/Sir_Damiinho. Radzę choćby rzucić okiem. Każdy, kto ma coś do zarzucenia bombce powinien o tym tu powiedzieć, dając link do punktu, gdzie ten zachował się kretyńsko. Co to będzie... Hm, ja już mam (kolejne dopisywać do listy): *Ban dla Argh za... zrobienie literówki. Tak, tak się tłumaczył na IRCu. Block *Cały czas teksty typu "Błagam, nie zabieraj mi biurola". Do znudzenia. *Mała aktywność. Ba, chyba nwet jej brak. *Omijanie blokady (odbanowanie się). :*Wojny edycyjne z Szefem (diff1, diff2) Artur21 (paplanka) 17:02, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Fałszowanie G:K założonego przez pełoprawnego admina, jakim jest Mrówa 14:09, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Ban dla Argh za... zrobienie literówki. Tak, tak się tłumaczył na IRCu. Block Należał się *Cały czas teksty typu "Błagam, nie zabieraj mi biurola". Do znudzenia. Można chyba prosić. *Mała aktywność. Ba, chyba nwet jej brak. Chwilowo nie mam czasu, od poniedziałku zacznę więcej edytować. *Omijanie blokady (odbanowanie się). Byłem zablokowany niesłusznie. Bombka190 13:11, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- LOL. Muahahahaha! So That's Now! I've waiting so long for This moment! Now it's my turn to talk about Bombka! (Bombka, z tego co pamiętam nie jesteś Anglojęzyczny, więc w luźnym tłumaczeniu oznacza to: Teraz ja się wypowiem i Ci nawtykam): W Bombce wkurza mnie (kolejność losowa): #Ban dla Argh. – WTF? Ban za literówkę? Ja w artach mam ich tyle, że mógłbym dostać ban do dnia sądnego #Wytłumaczenie: Należał się. – WTF? #Rzadkie wchodzenie. (aczkolwiek rozumiem brak czasu, spoko) #'A jak już to spamowanie po 15 artów o długości linijki - no jak można! Piszcie jak ja, albo chociać Jasnowidzka Raz, a w cholerę #BTW: Jak można się '''odbanować'? #Teksty a'la litości – Ja się dziwiłem nie( )raz - jak on dostał admina?! #Mówiąc po Nonsensopedyjnemu: ręka rewolwerowca. #Rzadko na IRCu. #ŻE NA GUPOTO MA NIE BYĆ KRZTY HUMORU - TO NIE NONSA''' # i inne, ale nie chce mi sie pisac/nie pamietam/siostra chce mnie zabic bo przedluzam kompa. PS: rozwalają mnie powody banowania Bombki podane na łaziskach i tutaj Bart, niezłe są! Naprawdę! Ok. Wprowadzam w siebie reformy. Humor dopuszczam byle tylko nie był w całym arcie. Od jutra codziennie zajrzę na IRC i coś napiszę. Bana dla Argh dałem bezpodstawnie. Co do krótkich artów - stuby robię ze Strony Specjalne:Najpotrzebniejsze. Jeżeli chodzi o inne staram się rozbudować - np.:Karol Hessen-Krakau. Krótko mówiąc : obiecuję poprawę i proszę o niebanowanie. ;-) O kurna! Przekonał mnie! Proponuję więc to, co robili kiedyś z bodajże Ełkiem na Nonsie. Zostajesz adminem, ale testujemy Cię. Jak się nie sprawdzasz, zakładamy Ci OUA (Odbieranie Uprawnień Administratora) i decydujemy, co dalej. Na Nonsie standard, przywraca to ludzi do rozsądku. Jasnowidzka 17:40, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) :Coś w stylu Ptokowego "okresu próbnego"? ::Tak. Jasnowidzka 12:19, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ale macie problem :< Jako uprawniony (:<) przez Stawonoga57 mówię: jak będzie grzeczny, to niech działa sobie dalej (B190) i najwyżej można później zrobić komuś promocję na degradację. Plik:Kaszk.gif :< 19:44, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Jak ktoś myśli czemu on się smuci: ":<" To chodzi mu o Fuck Yea! Zarzut główny: Wojna edycyjna z Szefem i Arczem. Hm? Thats it: http://pl.gupotopedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Polonia&curid=2106&action=history 17:01, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) Bo nie życzę sobie by "wersalski nie-ład" miał dalej obowiązywać. Kraków jest wolnym miastem. Miastem-państwem. Rozumiem ślązaki nie lubią krakowian, ale krakowianie nie lubią warszawiaków itd. 83.9.166.77 17:53, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) Bombka przegina. Definitywnie. 18:46, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Zatem, wniosek: 4 adminów (Miłosz, jak na razie adminem jesteś więc się liczysz) przeciwko jednemu. Jestem za odwołaniem Bombki lub zaostrzeniem rygoru i odebraniem mu praw biurokraty i zdegradowaniem go do stanowiska pomagatora z adminem. Ot co. Jasnowidzka 18:50, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC)~ Jak chcecie się śmiać na Nonsę. Tu jest miejsce na historię alternatywną, anie na czysty nonsens. Bombka190 13:07, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, zrzekam się admina, ale zostawcie mnie w randze admina-mudżyna. Ok ? Bombka190 14:31, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) :Bałwanek-pomagator. Moja ostateczna oferta. 13:12, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) A ja bym chciał, żeby Bombka został. :< Vae (dyskusja) 17:57, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Barcie przyjmuję twą ofertę. Bombka190 14:48, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC)